The present disclosure relates to the field of display technology, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for adjusting an imaging position and a head-up display system.
Head-Up Displays (HUDs) are a kind of vehicle-mounted visual aid systems. A head-up display projects vehicle state information such as a vehicle speed, fuel quantity etc. and indication information such as navigation and danger warnings etc. to be displayed at a suitable position in front of a driver. HUDs allow a driver's line of sight to not deviate from a road in front of the driver, reducing or eliminating blind spots caused by looking down at a dashboard, and thereby improving driving safety.
However, in different road conditions, the driver gazes at real scenes at different positions in front of the driver. For example, in a condition of a highway or a spacious road, the driver may gaze at a scene at a distant position; and in a condition of a crowded urban area, the driver may gaze at a scene at a proximal position. An existing HUD provides imaging at a position about 2 meters in front of the driver. When the vehicle is on a spacious road or a highway, the driver needs to switch the line of sight between the distal position and the proximal position, which can cause safety risks in this process.